


Uzan-iya

by phospho2019



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: Uzan-iya，阿图尔语。意思是一颗纯真心灵第一次实施谋杀并因此蒙上污垢的时刻。对阿图尔人来说，谋杀的罪孽是次要的，心灵堕落才是主要的。
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Uzan-iya

“可是我们直到月底都不能在晚上出去诶。”

“没关系，我们很快就能回来。”Donatello`一字一顿、语气史无前例地生硬，无限放大的回音在他们缓步穿行的下水道中震得Michelangelo脑中嗡嗡作响。如果说这句话已经足够让于三哥身后挪步跟随的幼弟心惊胆战，那Donatello接下来停步转身以加强语气的严肃眼神无疑给橙色头带的变种龟钉上棺材：“就算真有什么闪失，我向你保证一切由我负责。”

前所未有的危机感钉死在Michelangelo心头。他不是没有惹过三哥生气，事实上他一天不给天才变种龟捣乱就会让他的红头带二哥误以为幼弟今天身体不舒服或者精神萎靡。而他并不认为这次实验室恶作剧和往常有什么不同。

但他那素来包容温柔的三哥这次却如临大敌，Michelangelo对空气中逐渐凝固的危险气息完全摸不着头脑。真正让他恐惧的不是三哥的疾言厉色、而是三哥周身刻意强化的气场：Donatello全身上下笼罩的怒气是装出来的，他知道。Michelangelo不是没有见过三哥真正动怒，Donatello只有在和Leonardo发生原则性冲突时才会真正地流露出那种自然的怒气，那是幼弟这辈子都不想再次经历的体验。他记得刻薄的嘲讽如此自然地从三哥一向温和的语气中流露，连最不擅长控制情感的Raphael都被震撼：他三弟的气场像个和三岁小孩讲道理的成年人，长兄的威严被击得粉碎却无力还击、因为完全无法反驳。

而这次不一样，Michelangelo能感受到Donny在——他有一瞬间被自己的想法惊到了——狠下心对他生气、哪怕他根本没有被幼弟本身的行为惹怒。这时单纯的幼弟终于意识到自己的危机感从何而来:他的三哥在害怕。

Donatello不想让幼弟看出自己的害怕，所以假意用愤怒掩饰、为了让唯一的幼弟不为自己担心。

橙色头带的变种龟开始好奇是什么让一向冷静的天才害怕。他在害怕失去什么吗？

Donatello听着被自己锁在实验室的Michegelo打扫一地狼藉的声音，于厨房昏黄灯光下的餐桌前坐得笔直。他绞着双手，红色眼睛死死盯住一只围绕电灯飞舞的苍蝇。苍蝇停在门上时，刚健身归来的Raphael恰好推门进来，于是绿眼睛的变种龟——身上淋浴的水滴未干、刻满划痕的龟壳上搭着毛巾——一进门就看到阴影里一双血红的眼睛嵌在僵硬得咯吱作响的身影中死死瞪着自己。

他推门的手一顿，而后眼睛不离三弟的血红眼睛片刻、用脚带上了门，就那样眼睛一眨不眨地缓步走到紫头带的变种龟身边坐下。他并不急于开口，眼睛自始至终与Donatello对视、同时把手中的冰镇波子汽水一饮而尽，仿佛在通过瞪眼比赛判定困扰他三弟事件的紧急等级。

“我能帮忙吗？”良久他终于开口。判定结果：相当严重。

Donatello不易察觉地在阴影中微笑，身形显而易见地放松下来。他就喜欢Raphael这一点：看似桀骜不驯的二哥总能精准识别人的情绪并根据情况加以安抚。

“Uzan-iya。”他说。

红色头带的变种龟皱起眉头，他俩上次面对用到这个词语的场合还是五年前：当时他们俩结伴夜巡时撞上了一个异常狂暴的连环杀人犯，两人起了杀心才拼尽全力将其解决，然后把尸体剁碎炖煮后将残渣泡在化学试剂里伪装成变异标本。Leonardo自责自己没能及时赶到、给兄弟留下了噩梦般的回忆，并帮助他们处理尸体。这件事没有告知SENSEI.

两人都不想再次回忆之后接连一个星期的噩梦。

“是谁？为什么？”

“Mikey打碎了那个标本——你知道他总会忘记我的警告。结果那玩意儿流出来了，还沾上了变种剂。现在实验室的门被打破，那东西复活之后逃了出去。”Donatello的语气不带任何情感，像是在陈述一份军方报告。

Raphael的手还握在波子汽水瓶上，当他松手时空瓶出现了一道裂痕。红头带的变种龟长长地呼出一口气。“我现在就和你一起去解决——。”

“不。”

“你到底在纠结什么？”Raphael没意识到自己抬高了音量。

“这件事必须让他自己解决，因为现在的结果完全是他自己的责任。”

“我是看不出什么区别，但我清楚你脑子里总有些奇奇怪怪的原则。”Raphael毫不掩饰地嗤之以鼻。“不说别的，难道你想让他亲手杀人？”

“我当然不想，但我必须要让他学会对自己负责。”

“为什么？你不是总有办法帮他擦屁股——”

“这是两回事，——”

“——所以你他妈想出什么好办法没？在那个疯子在纽约大开杀戒之前我估摸着你还有十分钟，十分钟后——”

“你不许去，你留下来看家。别忘了SENSEI和LEO还有半个月才能从喜马拉雅山回来。”Donatello说着起身大步走出房间。

Raphael咒骂一声。“你最好给我活着回来，把Mikey给我完整地带回来。”

Donatello在用生气掩饰自己的害怕，因为他害怕失去自己幼弟心中难得的纯真，而那是他极为看重的。

他在生自己的气，因为他竟然没有预料到这种事情的发生并未雨绸缪。要知道他永远不会因为幼弟的玩笑而动怒，而现在他为天才的Donatello没能用自己最擅长的聪明才智为自己最关心的存在排除一切潜在危险而动怒。紫色头带的变种龟对自己是如此有信心并如此确信万物都在自己的掌控的轨道上稳步行驶，因为他手中紧握科学真理的钥匙。

Donatello恨极了这种失控，这种失控总提醒他：你的血亲、你的爱人、你想要在日后成年终将到来的做爱时撕碎也想在绝望无助时献祭自己的全部血肉用于交换生命的存在——还是有失去的可能性。

而这预示着他在自己唯一擅长的领域对保护幼弟也无能为力。

“.....所以事情就是这样，我想知道你的选择。”

Donatello靠在墙上、语气有些惭愧，暂时是因为刚才不冷静的发火感到惭愧。在嗅着幼弟特有的气息顺锈蚀的管道走了整整324步之后，他终于下定决心把事情的起因和结果告诉幼弟、让他自己决断。

幼弟清澈的蓝色眼眸毫不掩饰地流露出疑惑：“为什么不让我自己杀掉他呢？”

下一秒突然同时发生了很多事。

被幼弟反应惊呆的Donatello一瞬间忘记了对环境的警戒，于是他在夹杂了血和腐臭气息的黑影掠过时没能反应过来。

——而等他回过神来，幼弟刚好把手甲钩收回手腕护甲、动作自然得仿佛顺手折枝摘花。

——腐臭的血腥味扑鼻而来，同时脚上温热液体的触感刚刚到达神经末梢。

“我的墨西哥鸡肉卷啊，好恶心——”幼弟拖长音调、就像每次战胜怪物一样表达胜利的喜悦。“不过刚才真是好险啊Donny，要不是我听你说话时走神——”

“呃，Donny？”

Donatello近乎狂躁地按住幼弟的甲壳、在看到对方痛苦的神情之后收了力道。他于下水道昏暗的灯光下细细打量Michelangelo的蓝色双眼，不无震惊地发现幼弟的眼神和往常并无不同。

“呃对对对不起我错了我不该在你说话的时候走神——”

“你，你刚刚——”

“啊，他大概是起不来了，”幼弟咧嘴一笑，“除非你用你的医术把他救活。”然后Michelangelo突然眉头一皱抬了抬右脚、确认触感之后一蹦而起：“啊啊啊啊我踩到它的脑浆了好恶心啊啊啊啊啊——”

Donatello天才的大脑此刻完全空白，他近乎僵硬地看着幼弟和平常无异的举止，而此时这熟悉的场景却超越了他的认知。他像终于记起自己有肺一样狂吸一大口气，让氧气涌至大脑然后开始反思。

开始史无前例地全方位反思，关于他和Michelangelo的一切联系。

他一向把心灵染尘当作一种失去——而事实表明这只是他一厢情愿。难道对所有人而言，杀人染血就预示着灵魂掉价？

只是他过分偏爱幼弟的纯真罢了。

并且很明显他幼弟的心灵并没有因此受到任何影响，Michelangelo的心理素质超出他的想象，或者说他幼弟根本不认为这件事有这么复杂。

说到底，Donatelo意识到自己对待幼弟的态度就像藏品家一心一意维护着心爱藏品的原状、却从未把幼弟当作一个独立的发展的拥有无限可能的个体看待。

你只担心他失去你在乎的东西、担心他的发展超出你的认知，但你是否有考虑过他自己是否正随心所欲按照自身本性的轨迹运行、是否考虑过他自己的才识足以应对这个世界？

你还是对自己太过自信，Donatello.他笑着揉捏额头叹气，尔后把手搭在歪头疑惑打量他良久的幼弟光洁的肩膀上：“没什么。”

然后他在幼弟身边单膝跪下、在他的Mikey惊讶的俯视下直视对方的眼眸认真地说：“你做得很棒。今天的事，请你原谅我。以后不会了。”

“原谅什么？”

“原谅我在你面前的过分自信和武断。”他搭着幼弟的肩膀开始往家的方向走。

“可是你没有啊。”

“......我担心以后会有。Mikey，从今往后，如果你感觉我在你面前过分自信以至于无视你的感受或者误解你，你只需要提醒我，‘Uzan-iya’，我向你保证我会重新审视自己看待问题的角度是否正确。”

他总以为自己那么了解他，而这时才意识到他幼弟湛蓝的眼眸中看似一览无余、实则浩瀚如汪洋。

这件事终于让他记起自己因为什么而爱他：他爱的不仅仅是幼弟的纯真，还因为他那永远无法用公式推导和用模型计算的不确定性：那令他永远着迷的源源不断的惊喜和失控感。他终于明白自己不必为保护幼弟而过分操心，他只需要保持距离等他成年就好。

Donatello这样想着，于冬日午后直射下水道的北半球阳光中，观赏身边晒太阳的幼弟在天井的树下打盹。冬日的暖阳在Michelangelo光滑的甲壳上镀上金光。他意识到自己这时才学会用显微镜和放大镜去观察Mikey那颗水晶般澄澈的心，那颗心因为极强的自我清洁能力完全不用他施加任何干预性的清扫，并且Michelangelo看似一览无余的心底和眼中竟因至简而隐藏着无限位面和大千世界，那是他自己用一向奉为圭臬的科学手段无法预测和总结的。

这时Michelangelo突然睁开眼睛，在看到被兄长观察后凑过来吊着Donatello的脖子笑着问：“你在看什么？”

“我在看你。”Donatello低头吻了他的眼角。

“你看到了什么？”

“我什么也没看到，”Donatello诚实地回答，“但我也看到了无数个宇宙。”

一花一世界，一叶一菩提。


End file.
